An automobile is mounted with various electronic devices. Thus, a wire harness is wired in the automobile for transmitting desired power and signal to these electronic devices (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). The wire harness shown for example in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of electric wires, a connector attached to a terminal of the electric wire and arranged to be fitted to the electronic device, and a harness tube arranged to receive the electric wire to protect the electric wire.
The wire harness of this type is wired in the automobile along a vehicle body frame of the automobile, thus is formed into a desired three-dimensional shape by bending an appropriate section of the wire harness in a desired direction along a surface of the vehicle body panel.
On the other hand, the wire harness described above is assembled by suitably attaching a sub-harness, the above-described connector and the harness tube on a flat plate with a wire. Thus, the wire harness described above is obtained by bending the wire harness at the above-mentioned appropriate section in two-dimension, i.e. on a predetermined plane.